


Last

by Rhodandra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhodandra/pseuds/Rhodandra





	Last

Tony was an engineer. He knew that things break down and fall apart. He saw it in everything he built. Gears wore down. Parts fail. It was just fact.

But he still tried to build things to last.


End file.
